


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Comfort [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo deals with the stress and nightmares while he recovers from his attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Distraction

Bilbo hadn't been back to that place. The place he'd been attacked.

He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was having terrible flashback episodes and bursting into tears when he tried to leave the room. It wasn't anything dramatic like that. He just felt... crushed. Like the world was closing around him and he couldn't breathe.

He just simply had no want to leave the royal halls, which made things far worse: it hurt Bilbo more than any amount of fear ever could.

A part of him cried at himself to 'just get over it', that it hadn't been that bad and he should be thankful that it had not been worse. Others have had to deal with more, others have had to cope with more pain.

But that didn't stop the closing of his chest when he considered trying to go to the markets... and it certainly didn't decrease the amount nights that he spent waking up in a sweat, legs tangled in sheets, heart pounding painfully against his ribs.

He'd tried not to tell Thorin, but that idea had been as stupid as trying to hide his silver spoons from Lobelia Sackvile-Baggins back in The Shire. Thorin always found out, and it was pretty obvious that something was wrong when he started crying out in his sleep, thrashing about like a fish dragged out of water.

This particular night he woke with a jerk, jolting into a sitting position on the bed, coming face-to-face with Thorin, who was sitting on the end of the mattress, watching him carefully.

"This is the fifth time this week you've woken up like that," Thorin said slowly, "and don't tell me it's nothing- once or twice, I was inclined to believe you, the third time I left it only to oblige you. But this is enough," he sat in front of the Hobbit on the bed, weight pressing reassuringly against his legs as he leant over. "Talk to me."

Bilbo heaved a sigh. "It's just nightmares, Thorin," he rubbed his neck. "I'm just a little stressed, is all."

"What can I do?"

Bilbo gave him a tired smile. "Nothing," he laid a gentle, reassuring hand on Thorin's arm. "It'll pass,"

Thorin leant in, nuzzling at Bilbo's neck. "I'm the one who is supposed to be comforting you," he murmured into BIlbo's skin, warming him, "not the other way around."

Bilbo shifted, parting his legs so Thorin could move closer. "You comfort me," he assured him, tilting his head back and staring at the roof. "You just being here is enough."

"There must be something I can do," the tip of his nose ran up Bilbo's neck and along his jaw and Bilbo shivered, feeling Thorin's hot breath flutter over his skin.

"You could always distract me." He suggested.

He felt Thorin smile. "That's a start," he tugged at Bilbo's sleeping shirt, pulling it off with one clean movement before throwing it behind him, crawling over Bilbo fully. "But we will talk about this soon," he pressed soft kisses onto Bilbo's eyelids. "You can't keep on going like this." He just hummed in reply, enjoying the warmth Thorin's body provided. His hands fisted at Thorin's nightclothes, yanking them up whilst trying not to break the kiss, which failed miserably. Their mouths parted and Thorin pulled his own shirt over his head, discarding it and slipping underneath the blanket.

"Come here, Burglar," he gripped Bilbo's thighs, sliding himself between his legs.

"Thorin, the-"

"I know, I know," Thorin's hand shot out of the blanket, fumbling for the bottle of oil that sat on the bedside table. "I've got it." and then he was touching Bilbo again: slicked, oiled hands easing the way, making Bilbo whimper.

Bilbo's hands found the bottle, and he poured a large measure over his fingers before reaching down and wrapping them tightly around Thorin's thick, heavy cock, pumping slowly as to elicit a long, low groan from Thorin.

"Enough," Bilbo's hands fell away as Thorin growled the words, "any more and we won't be getting very far."

"I'm okay with that," Bilbo gave him a teasing smile as he spoke.

"Perhaps later, when we're recovered," he pulled Bilbo's legs tight around his waist, slowly sinking in.

Bilbo let out a moan: the warm, familiar fullness giving him comfort. He clutched at Thorin's shoulders, pushing back onto him, trying match the pace of his thrusts.

It wasn't an overly-desperate coupling, filled with heated words and frantic movements, nor was it a passionate embrace with whispered endearments. It was simply a warm, loving comfort, slow moving and consoling. It was to show Bilbo that he was _here_ , with Bilbo, offering his comfort and support and assurances where they were needed. That he was here to look after him, that he would give Bilbo whatever he needed without a second thought.

Bilbo buried his face into Thorin's neck, enjoy the feel of skin on skin, of Thorin's chest hair scraping roughly against his smooth chest, his calloused fingers running over his back.

Hi stomach flipped now as he felt the heat spreading through his abdomen and lower, light sparking behind his eyes, sending him over the edge. He came now, crying out, Thorin following close behind, collapsing, spent, on top of him.

They stayed like that for some time, still joined, chests heaving, breath rasping out harshly across the others skin.

Bilbo's eyes flickered closed, relaxation washing over him like a soft wave.

He had no nightmares that night.

 

 


	2. A Small Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company tries to get Bilbo to leave the royal halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've had very little sleep, so here's hoping I got all the spelling mistakes fixed.

Bilbo woke up in a tangle of limbs around limbs, the cold morning air hitting him. He groaned, trying to roll over, and collided with a heavy wall of muscle.

"You're not usually on this side of the bed," was the first thing out of his mouth when he saw Thorin.

"No, I'm not, but I think we were a little too exhausted after last night's activities to care."

Bilbo felt his face heat, although by now he should be more than used to Thorin mentioning those sorts of things. He tried to untangle himself from the King now. "Is it very early?" he wondered, pulling the blankets up to warm his cold limbs.

"Not really." Thorin heaved a sigh. "I'm going to be late," Bilbo's hair was tangled in his face. He pushed it off, trying to blink the sleep away. Thorin looked at him with amusement.

"What?" he demanded to know.

"You look like a cat that's been dragged through a lake."

Bilbo just frowned at him. "Well, I could say the same about you," though perhaps not a cat. Thorin looked nothing like a cat. Perhaps a wolf. Bilbo smiled, knowing there was no way in hell he'd ever tell Thorin that. He wouldn't be adding anything to his ego any time soon if he could help it. Especially not after his little cat comment.

Bilbo watched him roll out of bed, grabbing his clothes. "I'll be gone most of the day, I'm afraid," Thorin informed him, sliding his shirt on. "Trade meetings," he looked at Bilbo from over his shoulder. "What are you doing today?"

Bilbo shrugged, running a hair through his messy, knotted hair. "I was planning on doing some reading in the library." He replied, earning an all-too-innocent sounding 'hmm' from the King.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Thorin asked him.

"That ' _hmm_ '."

"It was just a noise, Bilbo."

"Sure it was." He scoffed now. "You're up to something,"

"I assure you I am not,"

They fell into silence and Bilbo watched him get ready.

"Oh, and some of the company were wondering if you'd come out with them today," Thorin said casually as he pulled on his furs.

Bilbo looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are they?"

"Yes, I think you'll be getting a few propositions today." Bilbo just _harrumph_ ed and Thorin had left him with a soft kiss on his forehead and a poorly hidden smile on his lips.

When the door clicked shut, Bilbo huffed and got out of bed, going about getting ready himself.

 

* * *

 

He went to the library, just as he'd said he was going to, and tried to lose himself in a book.

Bombur was the first to try. He'd come in, big smile on his face, and asked if Bilbo wanted to come with him to help restock the kitchens. Bilbo had politely declined, and Bombur's face had fell, but he tried to hide it.

Next, Gloin had come in, inviting him to come along with him and his son Gimli to get his axe sharpened. Bilbo was touched that Gloin would invite him to such a thing, even though he had no interest in the sharpening of weapons, but still, he politely declined.

Oin has tried to tempt him with work on medicine and salves. No luck.

Bifur, who Bilbo still had trouble understanding (his Khuzdul wasn't incredibly good) had said something about showing him the new mines.

Even if he was keen on going out of the halls, Bilbo wasn't sure he'd be happy going into a dark tunnel. Sure, his Hobbit Hole was much like a tunnel, a borough. But his Hobbit Hole was also close to the ground, with light shining through the windows. Fresh air could still be smelt. So he'd thanked him in his bad Khuzdul but declined.

Dori came in with the prospect of tea, Ori suggested looking for some knitting wool and Nori had declared he ought come with him to one of the taverns and have a drink to relax. None worked.

Dwlain had even come in, informing Bilbo that his fiddle needed to be repaired, and was wondering if Bilbo wanted to accompany him. Bilbo, having almost forgotten the large, scary dwarf played an instrument, stood shocked for a moment before his memory kicked in.

"I think I remember you playing in my Hobbit Hole that night,"

"That's the one,"

"Well, that is very kind of you, but I don't really feel like going out. Have a good day, though." He didn't push it, Dwalin just nodded, as if he'd been expecting the answer, and left Bilbo to his books.

Balin was next, tempting him with the prospect of a new bookshop that had opened in Dale. "It's only a short boat ride, and it would make for a wonderful day out," Bilbo had been slightly tempted. But only slightly.

"Another day, certainly," he informed the older dwarf.

With a sigh, Balin left.

Fili and Kili tried next, informing him that they were going to take him to the markets.

"You'll be alright, Uncle Bilbo!" Kili assured him.

"That's right," Fili added, "we'll be with you the whole time."

"I don't fear for my life, boys," Bilbo informed them both. "I just... don't feel like going."

"Because you're afraid."

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't to push me on this subject." Bilbo put his hands on his hips.

"But you said it yourself, you're running out of things. You need some restocking."

"Well... yes-"

"And it would be nice to get some fresh air, some sunlight."

"That's enough now, you too, I'm going to stay inside today. If I say no to one of you, I'm going to say no to all of you."

"But, Uncle Bilbo-"

"No, no! I'm not going."

Kili pouted.

"Alright then, Uncle Bilbo," Fili touched his brothers arm. "We'll let you go back to your reading."

"Thank you," he watched them leave.

 

* * *

 

It was Bofur who did it.

Bilbo had left the library and returned to his room in irritation, and had not been sitting long when there was a soft knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" The door had creaked open ad the familiar smiling face peered around the door.

"Bofur!" Bilbo smiled. "Come on, come in."

Bofur obeyed, taking a seat in the chair beside him, and pulled out his pipe. "Yer don't mind if I have a smoke?"

"No, by all means, go ahead," the smell might do some to calm him and maybe even rid him of this horrible headache. Bilbo had told him as such.

"Yer head hurts, then?"

"Just a small headache, nothing serious."

Bofur chuckled. "Being cooped up'll do that to you," but he didn't suggest Bilbo leave the halls, he didn't say Bilbo needed to. Bofur wasn't going to harass him to do something he didn't want to. If he were to suggest something, it would be just that, a suggestion and a suggestion alone. A soft, thoughtful recommendation, and no more. "It's been some time since I've seen yer," he spoke through a puff, white smoke billowing from his lips.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Bofur," he apologized to his good friend. "I haven't been out much."

"Well, you were hurt. I understand," he paused. "Would you like to know what's been going on without yer?"

Bilbo smiled and relaxed into his chair. "Sure," and Bofur did, but he didn't just tell him what Bofur found interesting, he told Bilbo all the things _he_ would have noticed it he were at the markets: he told him all about the fresh stock coming in from Dale, now that it was Spring. The flower stall that was practically bursting with bright colour. The dwarflings who had tried to steal a loaf of bread from one of the market stalls and had knocked a cart over in he street, causing chaos. Bilbo laughed.

"The people in the marketplace have been asking about you, you know," Bofur told him now.

"They have?" he felt a little guilty.

"They have."

"What have they been asking?"

"If you're recovering well, where you've been. They miss seeing you almost every day."

Bilbo gave him a soft smile. "I miss going," he didn't need to explain himself to Bofur, he knew he'd understand.

"Why not just take a small walk around the ground, then?" He suggested, giving a shrug. "It's a small step, but it's a start. you'll still be technically in the royal halls, and there are plenty of guards there." Bilbo considered it, and found himself warming to the idea.

"You know, Bofur," he said now, "that sounds rather lovely," he stood up and began to search for his pipe. "We can have a smoke and look at the streets while the sun is setting."

Bofur's responding smile lit up his whole face.

And it was lovely. And refreshing. And Bilbo enjoyed it thoroughly. He could see the streets stretching before him, winding and curving about in confusion, intricate patterns. He could hear the roar of people, talking, laughing, closing up shop and heading towards the food halls or a tavern. It was chaos, but it was a nice chaos. Bilbo found an odd comfort in it. And his chest hadn't even closed up on him.

 _Small steps_. He repeated Bofur's earlier words in his head. Yes, that was the trick to it. And maybe tomorrow he'd go a bit further.In fact, this might be a good thing.

Bilbo had always been fond of exploring things, and at the slow pace he was going he noticed a lot of things about Erebor that he hadn't before.

Like now, he'd walked past this place many times before in the past year and a half, and never once had he noticed the subtle pattern that had been carved into the columns that stretched up to the roof.

The sun had set now, and their pipeweed had gone, and Bofur gave a little stretch, turning to him.

"Yer must be hungry," he said, and suddenly Bilbo realized that he hadn't had anything to eat today at all. His stomach was twisting, trying to eat itself.

"I'm famished," so instead of eating alone in his room as he'd done these past few weeks, Bilbo let Bofur lead him to the eating halls where he could get a proper meal.

"I missed this," Bilbo admitted now as they sat in the food hall, eating a hearty meal. "Though I certainly did _not_ miss the sound," the laughter and yelling from the other tables, the food being thrown, drinks being spilled in their rush to be drunken.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Kili fell onto the seat beside him, slurring. "You're out!"

"I couldn't very well starve, could I?"

"Of course not, just ignore him, uncle Bilbo," Fili was a fair bit more graceful in his sitting. "He's had a bit too much to drink tonight."

"We can tell," Bofur commented, watching Kili try to navigate his way around a fork. The rest of the meal was cheerful, Kili providing a constant source of entertainment, and Bilbo drunk a little too much mead and ate until he was so full he could burst. He had missed the company the others offered.

By the end of it, they had to help Fili carry Kili up to their quarters, as he was all but passed out on the table when the meal was finished.

He parted with Bofur, who promised to come and visit again in the next few days when he could. His toy stall at the markets was going down a huge success, and he was considering opening a shop nearby with the money he was getting.

Bilbo crawled into the bed, worming his way under the covers and reaching for the book on his bedside table. He'd only gotten through the first few pages when the door opened and Thorin came in.

"Hello," Bilbo gave him a smile. Thorin looked bone-weary, but pleased with himself. "Good meetings?"

"They went better than expected, yes." Thorin removed his crown and set it on the table across the room. "And what did you do today?" He pulled off his heavy coat, letting it fall to the ground.

"Bofur and I went for a small walk around the grounds."

"Did you?" Thorin took a seat at the edge of the bed and took off his boots and socks.

"Yes, and then we had dinner."

"And how was that?"

"Good... loud, but good." Thorin chuckled. "Have you eaten?" Bilbo wondered now.

"Of course I did. I ate with the Council. Have you ever known a dwarf to miss out on a meal?" Bilbo found himself laughing as Thorin climbed into bed beside him.

"No, I suppose not."

 

 


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds out about the banishment of his attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on a relatively happy ending where Bilbo is going outside more often now, and dealing (though he probably still wakes with nightmares every now and again but Thorin always makes him feel better).

He'd found out by accident, of course. No one had said it to his face. He'd simply overheard a conversation at the markets, one stall manager whispering to another.

"... _banished_..." he'd heard, whispered not too soon after his name, along with a name he'd never heard. Some strange garble beginning with a 'u'.

"Excuse me," he'd walked up to the dwarves, who froze when he spoke. "Do you mind if I ask who you're taking about?"

"I... I don't, uh... I'm sorry, your highness. We did not mean to gossip-"

"Nonsense," Bilbo waved a hand, "gossip combats boredom, I always say. And do not call me 'your highness', do not call me anything other than Bilbo, please."

The dwarf gave a small smile. "We were speaking of Uüfin, son of Uürin-" the dwarf paused before using his name in a very quiet manner.

"And who is Uüfin, son of Uürin?"

The dwarves looked confused. "Was he not your attacker, your highness?"

" _Was_ he? Oh, my, I never bothered to find out his name." He'd had no want to. "And he's been _banished_ , you say?"

"Yes, your highness- uh, Bilbo, by the King himself. You were not told this?"

"I stay far away from that sort of thing," Bilbo informed them. "Good day,"

"Good day."

He turned on his heel and left, all but forgetting about his plans for the day. He had some questions that needed answering.

 

* * *

 

He had thought to find Thorin in the throne room, or the main meeting room, but instead he found an empty throne and Balin, looking through paperwork that was to be signed.

"Where is Thorin?"

Balin looked up from his desk. "He is in the Prince's quarters, scolding Fili and Kili for using their status to get Nori out of jail."

" _Nori_?"

"He stole something. Mahal knows what,"

"Right," Bilbo left him then, moving to the sleeping wing.

He heard Thorin before he saw him. "...highly disgraceful for the heirs to the throne to behave in such a manner! You cannot simply act in such a way. We are no longer in the Blue Mountains: you have reputation to uphold now."

Bilbo pushed open the doors.

"What's this I hear about you two causing trouble?"

Kili' eyes widened immediately. "We weren't- honest!"

"You were," Thorin scolded, "and you know you did something wrong."

"But it wasn't Nori's fault," Kili whined. "Well, maybe it was, but the man he stole from was a complete-"

"No. I will have none of that. If I hear about you two doing something like this again there will be severe consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Thorin," they both mumbled morosely.

"Well, now that that's done," Bilbo said now, "I need a word."

"I thought you were at the markets today, Uncle Bilbo?" Fili said.

"I was. But then I heard something rather interesting and thought I'd share it with you."

"Yes."

"Uüfin, son of Uürin," Bilbo's tongue rolled unnaturally on the names, and he saw Kili flinch.  "You _banished_ him."

"Of course we did," Thorin said it like it was obvious, like Bilbo should have expected that was what they'd do.

"Why are you acting like that's such a normal thing?!" he cried.

"It was just to the edge of Erebor, Bilbo." Fili added in earnest, trying to calm him. "He's still able to work and be with his family and go to the food halls, which is more than he deserves. He's just not welcome in the royal halls, or the marketplace."

"Banishment is the usual punishment for attempted rape, Bilbo." Thorin said now.

"It is?"

Thorin nodded.

"He's lucky he wasn't executed or had his hands cut off," Kili added.

"You cut the _hands_ off your rapists?" It was completely brutal, but Bilbo thought it seemed rather fitting. "You couldn't have cut his hands off anyway, he only beat me."

"He would have done a whole lot more if he wasn't stopped," FIli countered.

"And _we_ would have done a hell of a lot more, if you'd have let us."

Bilbo paused, frowning at Kili now. "What does that mean? What else did you do?"

"Nothing, Uncle Bilbo." Fili said quickly. "You know, Kili and I had fighting practice to do, we'd better go now," he began to drag his brother out of the room, "Dwlain hates it when we're late," and then they were alone.

Thorin was tense, his custom scowl slipping onto his face. He inhaled deeply before speaking.

"He had to be punished, Bilbo," he began now.

"I know."

"He did something wrong and that means- wait, what?"

"I know," Bilbo shrugged. "He followed me with every intent of hurting me, and he would have achieved it if he hadn't of been stopped by someone. He committed a crime and he has to suffer the punishment for that."

Thorin moved a little closer, eyes narrowed, watching him carefully. He looked confused. "...and you're not mad?"

"It's not like I wanted him to get away with it, Thorin. I just didn't want you to treat him differently because it was me he attacked."

Thorin's shoulders sagged in relief. "I was preparing for a fight."

Bilbo laughed. "We can still fight if you'd like,"

"I'd prefer not to, if you don't mind. It's been a long morning."

"I heard. Did Fili and Kili really bust Nori out of jail?"

"More like ordered the guards to let him go." Bilbo chuckled. "It's unbecoming of the future rulers of Erebor to do such a thing,"

"Of course it is, but they have a strong bond with Nori after what happened. They have a strong bond with all the company. Traipsing halfway across Middle Earth with the intent of fighting a dragon has the habit of doing that to people. We all have a strong bond with each other."

"I suppose so," Thorin ran a hand over his face. "That doesn't make it any better. They must learn to behave."

"And they will. It's only been just over a year," he reached out and rubbed Thorin's arm, "Give them time- they'll settle."

"I hope so," was all he said in reply. For a moment or two they were silent, and Bilbo wondered if he should suggest they leave Fili and Kili's bedroom. But the thought was wiped from his mind when he caught Thorin's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bilbo asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion, and with a sly grin, Thorin grabbed him, dragging him up his chest so their lips could meet.

His intentions very clear, he nudged Bilbo forward until his legs hit the bed, and then further, pushing him into the mattress, lips never ceasing in their kisses.

"Thorin!" Bilbo squeaked, trying to squirm off of the bed, but he couldn't because of Thorin's weight on top of him.

"What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this here- Fili and Kili would be loath to find out their Uncle's had done such a thing in their room,"

Thorin let out a groan, slowly pulling away. "Fine, if that is what you wish, we will go somewhere else," he all but carted Bilbo out of the room and down the hall.

"Don't you have other duties to attend to?" Bilbo asked when they reached their room.

"I do," he replied pulling open the door and leading them inside, "this being first and foremost of them." As soon as the door was closed behind them Thorin grabbed Bilbo, pushing him against the wall and reclaiming his lips.

"You're always so rough," Bilbo murmured into his mouth, making the King pull away.

"Did I hurt you?" concern laced his voice, his eyes trailing over Bilbo's face, as if searching for some wound.

"No, of course not. I would have smacked you in the face if you'd hurt me." Thorin smiled softly before lowering himself onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Thorin grabbed hold of Bilbo's wrist and tugged him forwards gently.

"Come," he pulled Bilbo down onto the ground with him. Their lips reconnected, and Thorin maneuvered his way on top of him, hands slipping under his shirt, up his chest, and then back down to release the fastenings of his trousers.

"This is not going to work," Bilbo was saying, but Thorin wasn't listening.

"The oil?" he asked, slipping down his trousers.

"Is by the bed. Did you want me to-"

Thorin shook his head adamantly, pulling off Bilbo's shirt now. "Too far."

"But it's just over there-"

"Too far."

"But then what are we- Oh!" He didn't get to finish his sentence, mainly because Thorin had slid fully down his body and was slipping his lips over the tip of Bilbo's penis, flicking his tongue over the head before taking it fully into his mouth.

Bilbo's head fell backwards, hitting the cold hard ground, the pain barely registering. He let out a garbled moan.

"Oh, _Mahal_ ," he felt Thorin chuckle, the vibrations shooting up his body, setting his nerves alight. " _Thorin_ ," he reached down, grabbing hold of the Thorin's dark hair. He bit down on his lip, heart hammering inside his chest, and released another loud moan.

His breath began to hitch, and his mouth fell open wordlessly. His grip on Thorin's hair tightened when Thorin's grip on his thighs tightened. "Oh, _oh_!"

A few more expert flicks of Thorin's tongue and Bilbo was coming, his release shooting through him, his eyes going blind with pleasure. iIs body tensed, then relaxed, and he fell back down onto the floor, panting as Thorin pulled off of him, resting his head on Bilbo's stomach, breath panting hotly over his skin.

Bilbo ran his hand down his shoulder, then across his chest, and moved to go further down, but  Thorin pressed his hand over Bilbo's, staying it.

"Let us catch our breath first,"  he told him before helping Bilbo to his feet and moving towards the bed. "I don't mind waiting," They laid side-by-side.

"Thorin," Bilbo said as they relaxed into the mattress on their sides, staring at each other. He ran a hand over Thorin's chest, his heartbeat slowing down.

"Yes?"

"What exactly did Kili mean when he said you would have done 'more'? What does 'more' mean?"

Thorin looked as if he were considering telling him the truth. "I might have given him a few minor injuries."

"Minor?" Bilbo repeated, propping himself up on an elbow.

"You told me not to hurt him too bad, so I didn't. Physically, he's fine."

"And mentally?"

"I might have disgraced him."

" _Disgraced_?" Bilbo hadn't heard that term here before. "What does that consist of?"

"I shaved his beard."

Bilbo didn't know a whole lot about dwarven culture, but he did know beards were very important. "You _what_?"

"It was the only thing I could do after promising you I would not kill him."

"I didn't know dwarves did that to other dwarves." Bilbo began running a hand over his own smooth chin.

"It will grow back, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, obviously, but isn't walking around with a shaved beard embarrassing and socially unacceptable."

"His actions that night were disgraceful and social unacceptable. It seems only fitting all know he did something wrong."

 Bilbo leaned over, peppering kissed down his lovers neck and chest, gently licking at the scars along his body, tasting his salty skin. "Thorin," he murmured.

"Yes, Bilbo?"

He pulled himself back up Thorin's body, leaning on Thorin's chest to look into his eyes. "Do people find it embarrassing that I don't have a beard?"

Thorin simply frowned. "Bilbo, you're a Hobbit."

"Of course I am. Why would I be anything else?"

"Well, everyone knows the King's Consort is a Hobbit."

"So?"

"So they don't expect you to grow a beard like a dwarf would. They know that Hobbits don't have facial hair."

"Oh," Bilbo said now, a smile forming on his face. "I see."

"Silly Hobbit, did you think we were embarrassed by your lack of facial hair?"

Bilbo shrugged. "It only just occurred to me now, to be honest,"

"Well, let me assure you in the strongest terms that you are no embarrassment to this kingdom, Bilbo Baggins. You are a well admired and very pleasing Consort to this Kingdom."

His smile turned into a grin. "I'd better keep the pleasing up then," he said, leaning in to touch his lips to Thorin's, which were twitching into a smile now. "Staring with now," he wriggled his way down Thorin's body, giving a loud, theatrical sigh. "It is such a hard thing, being Consort to King under the Mountain," he said now, making Thorin laugh.

 

 


End file.
